Soledad
by MikoKarpusi
Summary: La sonrisa de despreocupación del joven y la soledad que resulta de su separación, el sufrimiento en general; es mi primera historia y es un placer compartirla con ustedes , soy mala con los summary, por favor , léanla


Soledad.

((Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction , es un placer poder hacerlo , la historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clases de matemática y espero que sea de su agrado , si dejaran RT me harían muy feliz , pues , es mi primera vez y deseo conocer sus opiniones al respecto ^^))

Créditos a Himaruya por tener personajes y una serie tan asombrosa.

El prusiano se había despertado de una larga siesta, estaba en el campo de batalla, específicamente se encontraba en la enfermería; siempre le había parecido un lugar frío e inhóspito pero por primera vez, esos pensamientos se alejaban de su cabeza, se hallaba preso de la fiebre y herido de balas, las enfermeras intentaban reanimarlo sin éxito y a este paso, no resistiría mucho tiempo , pero el ignoraba eso , en su mente solo se hallaba el deseo de volver a encontrarse con ella; la mujer que había dejado atrás hacía unos meses y ahora extrañaba más que su libertad , aún recordaba la tarde donde le llegó el comunicado reclutándolo para las SS y la avanzada sobre Rusia , el no ofreció reparos, pues siempre había sido lo mismo, se encogió de hombros y rió despreocupadamente intentando ignorar el peligro que conllevaría ir, nada parecía afectarlo de sobremanera ,excepto el momento donde Erzebeth lo supo, la joven húngara rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba fuertemente al pecho del joven , para sorpresa de este, siempre le había parecido una mujer fuerte , apasionada y sobre todo , lo suficientemente comprensiva como para no preguntarle sobre cómo se sentía y hacerlo llorar a su lado.

Aquella mañana del comunicado ambos estaban en el cité que compartía la familia del joven, una casa pequeña y situada en medio de la ciudad, Gilbert se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y la joven húngara se encontraba a la altura de sus muslos, el joven acariciaba su cabello con una delicadeza que a simple vista le era impropia, de pronto, la voz de Ludwig, el menor de los hermanos Beilschmidt resonó en la casa como el primer golpe para el hogar que con esfuerzo habían formado ;Todos se reunieron en la sala como era de costumbre , Roderich salió de su encierro habitual en la sala donde dormía y tenía el piano de cola , Vash llegó junto con la menor de los hermanos , Lili desde la terraza , el padre de los hermanos Carl Beilschmidt que ya se encontraba ahí se levantó y los saludó a todos con su rigidez habitual para luego volver a sentarse en la silla con ayuda de Erzebeth , Ludwig desenrolló el mensaje solemnemente mientras todos esperaban que el mensaje no los afectara, el joven leyó las primeras frases con calma hasta que el nudo en la garganta le sopesó lo suficiente como para hacerlo llorar, pero no era el único , la pequeña Lili lloraba abrazaba a Vash , quien intentaba calmarla diciéndole que todos estarían bien y que volverían rápidamente, aunque Vash sabía que no sería así; Gilbert intentaba sonreír para no llorar al igual que Erzebeth en esos momentos ; pero el más conmocionado era Roderich , su entrada en el conservatorio de Viena había sido fijada para unos meses más tarde, por primera vez veía sus sueños cumplirse y en lugar de eso , los pianos de cola serían remplazados por balas y uniformes , el joven , al enterarse caminó con lentitud a su cuarto , para luego encerrarse a desahogarse con el piano , todos los que escucharon esa melodía podían jurar que escucharon el sonido de la muerte desfilando de la mano del dolor y la perdida , pero para los hermanos , fue la melodía más triste del mundo.

Los días siguientes fueron lágrimas y silencio, toda la casa parecía enlutada y a excepción de los gritos de Gilbert intentando cortar con el ambiente no hubo nada que pudiese perturbar el aparente luto colectivo; pero el momento más emotivo fue la despedida en la estación de tren, Erzebeth estaba roja y entre lágrimas gritaba para que no alejaran a Gilbert de su pecho , lo despedía con un pañuelo y le extendía los brazos al verse cada vez más lejos , separados por cientos de jóvenes que padecían de una suerte similar , el prusiano saltó por sobre la contención militar y besó a la húngara suavemente para luego agarrar sus mejillas y musitar en su oído una despedida , definitivamente no era poesía , pero Erzebeth no deseaba que así lo fuese , ella solo deseaba que todo fuese una mentira , esperaba despertar con la sonrisa del joven, deseaba que Gilbert volviera aunque , sabía que no lo haría , él la estrechó en su pecho por última vez y le dedicó una sonrisa intentando parecer sincero , aunque en el fondo , ella era lo suficientemente sincera como para comprenderlo, sabía que él tenía miedo , pero no podía hacer nada , todo era demasiado para ambos.


End file.
